


No Words, Just Kiss

by andrea_deer



Series: Kissing Meme [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Away Mission Gone Wrong, Kissing Meme, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Slash, Vulcan Kisses, Worried Spock, alergic reactions to alien flora, enterprise crew has the worst luck, reassuring kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Kissing meme: Spones - 14 - ‘I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss’."I thought Vulcans don't worry," Leonard observes smugly and is gratified with Spock's annoyed look. If he could, he would smile at him to deepen that frown."I hardly think you qualify as an expert on vulcan culture," Spock replies tastily and Leonard almost chokes on the halted laughter he knows would be a horrible idea right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 is clearly a year of accomplishing things and tasks long forgotten. Like, you know, finally posting a fic for a prompt from a kissing meme that you got in September of 2016. *cough* Well, yes.
> 
> For obamas-dick @ tumblr.

They're stuck on another hostile planet that looked really friendly at first sight. They always do, Leonard thinks bitterly. Once in a while they encounter a planet that looks like some more or less alien-looking paradise and it always turns out to be hiding something that is out to kill them. Sometimes by an accident, due to cultural differences or unexpected reactions to fauna or flora of the place, but often enough it's a good old fashioned murder attempt. With intent. 

Leonard sometimes wonders if it's just their luck. And if that's the case, are 'they' in question the Enterprise crew in general or just Jim and Spock. Personally, he was leaning towards the letter in general, but then the situations like their current one kept throwing a wedge in that particular reasoning, because this time, he's the one stuck with Spock and having the worst luck known to humankind. 

And probably Vulcan-kind, if they would admit belief in such things as luck.

It must be just Spock then.

Leonard glares at him just in case. He wonders vaguely if he can make it sound reasonable enough in his report, the idea of kicking Spock out of the crew for the sake or reclaiming their good fortune. Maybe if he phrased it just the right way...

He entertains the thought, trying to distract himself at least slightly from how uncomfortable he is. He can't even keep his glare trained on Spock for long, his eyes are still itchy and burning, probably red like an albino bunny, from the stupid alien flower that exploded its powders right in his face several hours ago. Slowly but surely it's turning him into a slobbering, useless pile of sweaty human. 

His throat is tight. He can barely swallow his own saliva. He knows it must be dripping out of his mouth, but his face is far too numb for him to be able to tell for sure. He imagines he's making one hell of a pretty picture, but he tries not to think about it too carefully. He focuses on breathing one slow, careful, wheezy breath after another. He suddenly has far more sympathy for Jim's allergic attacks and swears to equip every away team's first aid kit with something stronger and harder to lose than the damned epi-pen.

He congratulates himself on thinking about when they get out of here and not if. That's more optimistic than he feels, but he's determined to stick with it.

Spock already shot him with one, and last, doze from the epi-pen and it's working, though not as well as either one of them would like. Breathing got... well, if not much easier exactly than at least possible and that's a great improvement in Leonard's book at the moment. 

He breathes carefully, trying not to over-think it. He watches Spock instead, who busied himself with their broken communicators. He's attempting to combine the half-broken devices into one working set or at least something functional enough to send the signal back to the Enterprise and get help. It doesn't seem to be going very well, judging by Spock's frosty silence, but he keeps at it. Though his moves are a bit too fast and jerky for his usual calm self and Leonard frowns harder at him. 

Something is definitely off.

Perhaps the idiot is in pain as well. Maybe he hid his injury, once again trying to depend solely on the supposed superiority of the Vulcan race. Leonard curses mentally and quite colorfully, mildly hoping Spock's mental shields are lowered enough for him to hear. 

One of these days Leonard is going to be blessed with a patient who doesn't hide his injuries and doesn't claim everything is fine, while bleeding on everything within reach or having his internal organs turned into a bloody smoothie.

Leonard tries to ask Spock if he's hurt, but what comes out of his throat is more of a raspy whine than any known words. Still, Spock clearly hears him and immediately comes to side, crouching next to where Leonard is propped against the stone wall of the cave they're hiding in. It's not the most comfortable thing to lean against, but the position eases Leonard's breathing and he has more important things to focus on than the luxuries of comfortable sitting.

Spock moves quickly and smoothly enough, but that means little when it comes to stubborn Vulcans, Leonard learned it the hard way. The only thing it means is that Spock is not in an excruciating pain, knocking on death's door, since he's almost done bleeding out. He still might be hiding any number of things, from wounds caused by their escape from the locals to the belated reaction to the same allergen that got Leonard. The doctor studies him carefully to the best of his abilities with his own impaired eyesight.

"Do you require assistance, doctor?"

Leonard shakes his head slightly, barely daring to move it and jerks his swollen hand at Spock clumsily.

Spock frowns slightly, clearly not comprehending the message and judging by the fact that he actually lets it show in his expression he must be as frustrated by this as Leonard.

Clearly this is getting them nowhere and Spock seems to think about an alternative, when he raises his hand and moves it slightly closer to the Leonard's face.

"Doctor, if you would allow me the most shallow mind melt, it would greatly excel the efficiency of our communication."

Leonard looks at him suspiciously, before nodding defeatedly.

Spock's cold fingers actually feel heavenly on Leonard's overheated face and he gets mildly distracted, before Spock reminds him in a calm, perhaps even slightly amused voice: "Think about the question you wanted to ask me, doctor."

Oh. Yeah. Leonard focuses his wandering thoughts.

_Are you okay/injured/wounded/sick?_

He likes this way of communication, he thinks surprised as Spock blinks at him. Perhaps he accidentally mentally shouted or something, but at least he got his point across and the pointy-eared bastard couldn't out of it on some stupid technicality like he usually does. "Fine has variable definitions" my ass, Leonard mocks in his thoughts.

Spock's mouth twitches slightly so perhaps this way of communication is not exactly perfect, but Leonard hardly has enough energy to complain right now. 

"I am not injured, doctor. I assure you, you are the only one in need of medical attention for once."

Smart ass, Leonard thinks uncharitably, but then focuses his thoughts in another attempt at planned communication.

_You're twitchy/weird/jumpy._

Spock cocks his head in confusion, but before he manages to protest, Leonard thinks very clearly and loudly about Spock's weird, hurried movements and Spock clearly gets it because he suddenly looks shifty. Yeah, this way of communication definitely has its perks. Maybe he should always diagnose Spock like that.

It's very quiet when they talk like this, Leonard realizes. In the absence of voices and movements, his breathing sounds painfully loud, echoing in their cave.

"I believe it is simply a manifestation of psychological reaction to the given stimuli."

The melt is probably far too shallow or perhaps Spock is keeping his shields up, regardless Leonard was not getting much of emotional transfer to help him understand the cryptic statements. Luckily he knew Spock well enough by now to attempt a pretty accurate translation. The longer sentences, the bigger words, the more bullshit Spock is trying to pile up. Classic.

_You're worried/upset._

"Your condition is far from ideal, doctor."

 _I thought Vulcans don't worry._ Leonard observes smugly and is gratified with Spock's annoyed look. If he could, he would smile at him to deepen that frown.

"I hardly think you qualify as an expert on vulcan culture," Spock replies tastily and Leonard almost chokes on the halted laughter he knows would be a horrible idea right now. 

Spock looks at him sharply, clearly alarmed. He is obviously jumpy and worried and there isn't much Leonard could do to reassure him. In the way they were conversing any comforting lie would be obvious to the both of them.

Spock's hand wavers as he attempts to withdraw it, but Leonard catches on, it clumsily, pressing it to his face again.

 _I know_ some _things!_ he thinks with a hint of the smile that was certainly noticeable only in his thoughts and not on his swollen face.

Moving his fingers requires far more focus and dedication than it really should. They're thick and he barely feels them at all, they move sluggishly as if barely connected to him anymore, but they still _do_ move and that's something. Carefully, he moves two of his fingers against Spock's, who freezes next to him, seemingly not even breathing for a long moment. When Spock finally lets out a breath Leonard is sure it's not audible just because his own wheezing breathes are too loud.

Perhaps it's not the perfect moment to finally cross the will we/won't we lines they were dancing at lately, Leonard wonders vaguely, but can't stop the smugness he feels at Spock's flabbergasted expression. Completely worth it, he decides with another smile that probably doesn't transfer to his face.

"Indeed," Spock finally replies, his fingers detaching themselves from Leonard's face to reciprocate his gesture, slowly and tenderly. "I need to continue working on the communicators. I assure you of my well being, Leonard, however I would like to ensure yours as well."

He looks at Leonard carefully, checking if there's anything he needs to add, but Leonard just nods lightly and Spock nods tightly before stepping away to resume his work. Leonard watches him and feels rather happy and smug for a man who is lying painfully swollen and drooling on a hostile planet.

**Author's Note:**

> My only beta is [reverso](http://www.reverso.net/spell-checker/english-spelling-grammar/).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I'm there as [lordnochybaty](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
